Leilah Ashmedai
Leilah Ashmedai (リーラ アスメデー Rīra Asumedei) is a biological clone of Alucard, merged with a sample of the Black Blood that the scientist acquired several centuries in the past. Due to this, Leilah is a vampire by nature of creation, and the daughter of Alucard and Ilona Szilágyi, as well as the younger sister to Erytheia Ashmedai. Her caretaker is Cybele. Leilah is the only other vampire in the Ashmedai Coven; the first being her mother, Alucard. Appearance Leilah can be said to resemble her mother in the loosest sense, however, the Black Blood has long since altered her appearance. A short and petite girl with a slim figure and flat chest, Leilah has dark ebony hair that reaches well past her waist, and bright red eyes. Her most notable feature, however, is her skin, which is chalk white, an unnatural pigment for any creature. Her abnormal appearance is due to the influence of the Black Blood. Personality Despite being the closest thing Alucard has to a biological daughter, Leilah is a vast contrast from her mother in terms of personality (and colour). Unlike the brooding, scientific Alucard, Leilah is very loud and bombastic, easily best described as a ham. She is also very cheerful, rarely seen without a smile - malicious or otherwise - and speaks her mind honestly without any hesitation. As a nascent creation to the world, Leilah is naïve to the ways of the world; innocent and pure. Despite this, she has a knack for slaughtering humans, and values the life of her family above all us, fully willing to kill without understanding the implications of taking life. Living with the likes of Alucard, who occasionally must kill simply for sustenance, has lead to Leilah viewing humans as expendable, to the point where she will actively go hunting for a drink when her mother prefers to avoid it. History Equipment 'Mil Noches '(無制限夜(ミル ノケス), Miru Nōchesu; Spanish for "Thousand Nights", Japanese for "Limitless Night"): Mil Noches is Leilah's customized special weapon, created for her by Alucard. While able to be used as a standard melee weapon, with a sharp tip that functions much like a rapier would, the true claim to fame Mil Noches has is the hidden barrel — essentially, it doubles as a gun and a blade. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Like Eri, Leilah was created in reference to a character from Fairy Tail: Vice; in her case, Circe. She's the second creation of Alucard, much like Circe is to Lamia, and is an elegant gothic lolita who wields a parasol and is the younger sibling to an older sibling created from Lacrima. Additionally, they are both unnatural beings dissimilar to their sisters; Circe is an Automaton while Leilah is a Vampire. *The name Leilah has two origins; it's a variant spelling of the Arabic "Leila", meaning "night"; fitting into Leilah's overall black aesthic theme and natural as a vampire. It is also a variant spelling of the Hebrew "Leila", which can mean "night", fitting the previous qualities, or "Dark Oriental Beauty", which fits Leilah's appearance fairly well. Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Original Character